


Mission Accomplished

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Stucky Stories/Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Assassination, Attempted Murder, Background Relationships, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hydra Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, Mutilation, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Bucky has been tortured and brainwashed by Hydra. He's been trained into the perfect little assassin before being frozen for sixty six years. When he is unfrozen, Hydra gives him a new mission.To kill Steve Rogers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Stories/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120349
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong violence⚠️

_ 1945 _

Pain.

That's all Bucky could feel. He felt it in every part of his body. It was that hot, blinding sort of pain. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't get his mouth to work. It was too much. He couldn't concentrate. He could barely see. It was all so blurry.

He wanted to scream for help, for Steve, but it hurt to move. Everything hurt so much. How the hell was he even alive? God, he wished he wasn't. He didn't want this pain.

He strained his eyes, looking around at his surroundings. He only saw white. Snow. He saw something else. It stained the snow a red colour. What that ... blood? There was so much of it. Where had it come from?

Bucky's mind was foggy, clouded over with pain. All he could think of was Steve. He hoped he was okay. Please, let him be okay.

He heard the snow crunch under someone’s feet.

“S-Steve?” He choked out. 

Wrong. It wasn’t Steve. He didn’t know who it was. It wasn't anyone he recognized.

Without any words, the strange man lifted Bucky by his shirt. He huffed in pain, but allowed the stranger to carry him off, dragging him by the collar of the back of his shirt.

The snow was rather nice against the soreness of his body. The coldness soothed his aching muscles slightly even though his body still felt full of pain. How he wanted the pain to cease.

His head lolled, looking at the person dragging him. They were talking but it wasn't a language he understood. He seemed to be talking into a walky talky in his hand. All he understood were a few English words. 'Hydra' and 'Winter Soldier'. Hydra wasn't good, he knew that much through his pain hazed brain. But what did Winter Soldier mean? Was it a code?

Bucky's vision was getting blurrier. He could barely see. He squinted, trying to see. He could only see a line of red. It was coming from him? What?

Bucky didn't get too long to think about it before he blacked out from the pain.

* * *

The next time he woke he was lying on the cold hard floor of some small cell. There was no bed. There wasn't even a toilet. It was just bare, empty, and cold.

How had he got here? His mind was still fuzzy, but he remembered a man. He didn't remember specifically what he looked like. It probably didn't matter. He knew that the stranger had started dragging him though. But then he'd blacked out. The man must have brought him here then.

But why?

The cell door opened. Bucky strained his eyes to focus on the man who walked inside. It wasn't the same one that had taken him here. It was a different guy, but still not one Bucky recognised.

The man had cruel cold dark eyes. His hair was a dark brown, almost black. He was definitely fit for sure and very young but clearly older than Bucky.

Bucky looked up at him weakly. He felt close to passing out again but he couldn't. Not now. He had to find out where he was and why he was here.

"W-who are you? Where am I-I?" He demanded, though his voice sounded small.

The man smirked. He had a book in his hand. It was red, with a star on it. "My name is Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker and you are at a Hydra compound."

Hydra. Of course.

"Why am I here? W-what do you want from m-me?" Bucky asked through gritted teeth.

"You're here because we found you bleeding out in the snow. You fell from the mountains, yes? As for why you're here…" Strucker trailed off, still smirking.

"Where's-where's Steve?" Bucky said, fearing the answer. Had they taken him too? Was he okay?

"Captain America? As far as we know, he's alive," Strucker said with a shrug seeming to not be concerned about the super soldier.

Bucky wanted to punch him to make him give a better answer. He wanted to make sure that Steve had gotten back to safety! But he felt too weak. He could barely lift his head, much less sit up.

"What's...what's Winter Soldier?" Bucky asked. His voice was getting weaker.

Strucker smirked at that. "Now where could you have heard about that?"

"That-that man. The one that brought me here. He-he mentioned Winter Soldier," Bucky said hoping he seemed more threatening than he sounded to his own ears.

Strucker was still smirking, seeming unfazed. "Seems like a young man with a loud mouth is going to be shot in the back of the head by the end of today."

Bucky's eyes widened. He was going to kill one of his own men? Just because he had made a mistake?

"To answer your question, Mr Barnes," Strucker continued as if he hadn't just announced he was going to kill someone. He knelt down in front of Bucky and lifted his chin so Bucky was looking up at him in the eyes. "You are."

Bucky frowned. "Are what?"

"The new Winter Soldier of course. Well, we will have to train you first," Strucker said letting Bucky's head drop as he stood again and turned his back on him. "But once we've trained you, once you've been fixed up, you will be a new agent of Hydra. One of the best."

Bucky almost laughed. Did he really think he would be a part of Hydra? Was he insane?!

"I will never join you!" Bucky said as fiercely as he could.

Strucker glanced back at him, that taunting smirk on his face. "Oh, Mr Barnes..." he murmured.

He walked back over to Bucky and reached down as fast as a viper, wrapping his hand around Bucky's throat and pulled him up into a kneeling position. His hand was tight around Bucky's neck so he could barely breathe and their faces just inches apart.

"I wasn't asking."

Strucker grinned as Bucky gasped for breath, grabbing his wrist with his right hand to try and pry Strucker's hand from around his throat. His left arm didn't seem to want to move. Had they done something to it? He wanted to check, but he couldn't get Strucker to let go.

Strucker tightened his grip even more, cutting off all air going into Bucky's lungs. Tears sprung to Bucky's eyes even as he tried to stop them. Everything was looking fuzzy again. He couldn't see straight. Black spots appeared in his vision.

"As much joy as it would be to kill you, we have other uses for you," Strucker murmured and then let go stepping back and watched Bucky cough and splutter for air, his throat sore. "Your training begins tomorrow," Strucker said walking to the door and opening it. He glanced back at the man on the ground and smirked. "Be prepared."

Then he left, the door slamming shut behind him with an audible click of a lock.

Before he could stop them, the tears in his eyes slipped down his face. He shouldn't. He should be stronger than this! He was a soldier. But he couldn't stop.

Then he remembered what he wanted Strucker to let him go, besides the fact that he couldn't breath.

He looked down at his left arm.

His eyes went wide in horror. He felt sick, wanting to throw up, his insides churning and for a moment Bucky thought he just might.

His whole left arm was just...gone.

The shoulder that would have joined with it was bandaged though Bucky could see the blood seeping through it which meant it probably needed to be changed soon.

Eventually his breathing evened out. He still felt like he was going to puke but it had been a while since he'd eaten so hopefully nothing would come up.

He squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away, not wanting to look anymore. He swallowed hard trying not to scream.

"Please, Steve. Save me," Bucky whispered, another tear slipping from behind his closed eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: abuse, strong language, torture⚠️

"Wake up."

A kick was delivered to his side.

Bucky grimaced in pain, opening one eye to glare half heartedly at the Hydra Agent.

"Fuck you," he mumbled.

That earned him an even harder kick to the ribs making him groan.

A hand grabbed the collar of the back of his shirt, pulling him up, almost choking Bucky as he scrambled to stand properly. His mind was still fuzzy from all the blood loss he'd sustained from his torture yesterday.

He hated the torture methods Hydra invented. Horrible things that no one should ever be put through. Starving him, depriving him of food when he refused them. Whippings when he tried to escape. Beatings when he fought back. But none of that compared to the one thing Bucky hated above them all.

"Move," the Agent growled, shoving him forward, out of the cell. Bucky took a shaky step forward, trying to keep his balance as he walked. It hurt to move at all. His whole body ached constantly. His head throbbed and his vision blurred. His stomach churned, wanting to throw up, but not being able to as it had no food to throw up. They barely ever fed him. He was lucky if he got a meal a day that only ever consisted of a piece of stale bread and a cup of dirty water.

Ignoring the pain, he kept walking. He could feel the gun pressed against his back in case he tried to make a break for it. He'd done it before. He had even very nearly escaped.

Nearly.

But no. He was still stuck here, not knowing what was going to happen or whether anyone was going to come for him.

He was led down a hall before the Agent grabbed his single arm and pulled him roughly into one of the rooms. It had taken a while to get used to having only one arm. Luckily he was right handed to begin with. Not that it entirely mattered. He didn't need to use his hand now for anything but eating and fending off guards.

Bucky looked around and grimaced. He'd been hoping against hope that it wasn't this again. Anything but this. It was one of the worst torture methods they used on him to get him to do what they wanted. But he wouldn't give in. He couldn't.

The Hydra Agent yanked him over to the chair, shoving him onto it. Bucky forced himself still, not to fight back. It would only make it worse for himself. The Agent strapped down his arms to the chair with leather and smirked sickly at Bucky as he moved away so another man could step forward.

Strucker.

"Do not worry, Asset. This will only hurt...a lot," Strucker said sweetly and nodded to the Hydra Agent who grinned, starting up the machine.

Bucky screamed as pain coursed through his body, making him arch, squeezing his eyes shut tight, tears falling, unable to control it. Everything in his body flared with pain. He felt like he was on fire, or that lightning was running through his body. He screamed and screamed—

And then it stopped.

Bucky panted hard, trying to catch his breath as if he had been on a roller coaster ride. His body ached from pain as he opened his eyes slowly. The room seemed to spin as he focused back on Strucker who hadn't moved.

"Who are you?" Strucker asked in that sweet tone of voice with an undertone that was full of venom.

"B-Bucky Barnes," Bucky choked out.

Strucker scowled at the answer before the pain started again.

Bucky always made himself think of Steve when the pain started. Trying to cancel out the pain he felt with good memories of Steve. 

Fighting side by side in the war. Feeling absolutely invincible with Steve by his side.

"Who are you?"

"B-Bucky B-Barnes."

Dancing at parties they'd crashed, laughing as they ran to escape the rich people when they were caught.

"Who are you?"

"Bu-Bucky Bar-Barnes."

Sitting on the couch in his run down apartment, Steve lying on beside Bucky, his head resting on Bucky's shoulder as he fought sleep, struggling to keep his eyes open. Bucky with a smile on his face as he let Steve cuddle close to him, pretending he didn't notice.

"Who are you?"

"B-Bucky...Barnes?"

Holding tightly to the side of the wrecked train door, struggling to pull himself up as Steve reached out his hand.

"Who are you?"

"Bucky..."

_'Grab my hand!'_

"Who?"

"I..."

_'Bucky, no!'_

_He screamed as he fell._

More pain. Agony.

Strucker gripped the other man's hair hard, bending Bucky's head back so he could see his face. "Who are you?" He hissed.

Bucky looked at him with dead eyes.

"Asset."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: character death, murder, strong violence⚠️

Asset laid back on the hard table, fully aware of everything going on around him. Especially the pain. But he didn't complain. Not once. He didn't have a voice. He wasn't allowed to talk back unless spoken to. Any disobedience resulted in severe punishment. He didn't need anymore scarring on his back.

The scientist who Asset had learnt was called Arnim Zola was working on attaching a metal arm to his body, working the metal into his skin, attaching certain nerves to the wires that would have made Asset scream in pain if he could control his own body. But he couldn't, so he laid silent as another sting of horrid pain flared up in him.

* * *

Strucker smirked to himself as another scream tore into the most silence.

Asset stood over the man who whimpered, crying softly as he tried to breath, his arm twisted at an odd angle. Asset stared down at them with no emotion on his face.

Strucker walked forward, Asset standing stock still, not an ounce of care for the hurt Hydra Agent on his face. "Very good, Asset. Very good indeed," he glanced at the Hydra Agent and stared at him coldly. "You are dismissed."

The Hydra Agent forced himself to stand, shuffling towards the door, his arm still twisted painfully, obviously broken.

Strucker smiled coldly, not taking his gaze away from the man. "Kill him."

The gun kept on Asset's weapons belt was in his hand in an instant, pulling the trigger with no hesitation. There was a bang of gunfire and the man fell dead to the ground, blood splattering the wall in front of the corpse.

* * *

Asset sat in his containment cell, waiting patiently for Strucker. For his next mission.

He came in, looking agitated. More than Asset had ever seen him agitated. That worried him, as when Strucker got frustrated, he was more likely to place punishment on Asset's head to make himself feel better, even if Asset had done nothing to deserve it.

"This mission cannot go wrong, do you understand?" He said harshly and Asset nodded his head once in understanding. "Good."

Strucker threw down the files beside Asset who picked them up, reading them over.

* * *

Asset shot out the tires of the car and it skidded out of control, slamming hard into a nearby tree.

Asset slowed his motorbike, sliding off with ease. He went over to the car, wrenching open the door. The woman was screaming, but Asset didn't pay her any attention as he pulled the man from the car.

'No witnesses' the report had said.

It only took two well aimed punches with the metal arm before he stopped, knowing the man was dead.

He could hear the woman screaming louder and went to her side of the car, and reached his hand through the open window, wrapping it around her neck and squeezed. He heard a pained gasp come from her before a strange gurgling and then silence. He brought his hand away, knowing she was no longer breathing.

He went to the trunk, ripping the lock and opened it, the item he was sent to get in the glowing a strange faint blue light.

He looked around and spotted the camera, filming everything. He walked over, pulling the gun from its holster, aimed and pulled the trigger.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Strucker was pleased.

"Very good work, Asset," he said, looking over the items Asset had brought back with him.

Asset didn't like the look on Strucker's face, the greed in his eyes. But he said nothing.

He had no voice.

* * *

The screams woke Asset at night. The screams of the men and women who had been injected with that blue glowing liquid. They screamed night and day. Asset had been worried that Strucker would inject the fluid into him also, but he hadn't which Asset had silently been glad for.

He barely slept these days. Not just because of the screams that woke him, but because of his dreams. They disturbed him.

He kept dreaming of a man. A blonde who had the sweetest, kindest smile. He didn't know who he was, but he felt like he should. He kept saying a name, a single name over and over, though it was not any name that Asset knew.

_'Bucky.'_

* * *

Asset didn't scream or yell in pain, even if he wanted to as the enhanced warrior bent his arm to a painful angle, close to snapping it. Not that it would cause him any pain. It was his metal arm. But it made the metal connecting to his arm burn and sting as he twisted.

"That's enough," Strucker said from outside the bared training area and the enhanced let him go at last. He made no sign of relief or annoyance. He didn't have the proper emotions for that, the chair they put him in every night dulling down his feelings.

One of the guards grabbed the enhanced and the enhanced seemed to snap. In two seconds flat, the Agent was dead on the floor. That set off the rest of the enhanced, attacking the remaining guards in the cell.

One of the guards put a gun to Asset's head. "Get me out of here," he hissed, seeming to know that Asset was more likely to do as he said. Knew he was the least one out of control. Whatever they put into the enhanced made them manic, hard to control.

Asset did as he said, fighting away any enhanced that came close. They made it out and Asset slammed the bars of the training arena shut, the lock clicking in place, turning away from the screams of the guards trapped inside, all about to be slaughtered mercilessly.

* * *

Asset followed Strucker calmly, into the lab where Arnim Zola was waiting. He directed Asset to a strange tube looking thing, telling him to step inside. He didn't want to. But he didn't have a choice. No real choice anyway.

He did as asked and they closed the door of the tube chamber. He immediately felt claustrophobic. He didn't even know he could fear anything besides pain anymore. But the fear was there.

Mist appeared at his feet and the temperature dropped.

Assets breathing fogged up when he breathed shallowly, the cold seeping into his bones, freezing his lungs.

He saw through the small glass window, Arnim Zola came up to the glass. He said something, but he couldn't hear it. He put up his metal arm to the glass, the urge to break it and run forcing itself through his mind, but he couldn't. He could barely move.

The face of the man from his dreams came to Assets mind, smiling that sweet smile of his, whispering that name again like it was the most important thing in the world.

It was the last thing he saw before everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

_2012 (present day)_

"Tony, stop being a pain and come eat."

Tony looked up from where he was poking Bruce (who looked just about ready to 'poke' Tony back) over at Steve who was setting out breakfast for the rest of them.

"Aye aye, Captain," Tony said with a mock salute as he walked over, a faint smirk on his face though it was obvious he was trying not to show it.

Steve rolled his eyes though a smile tugged at his lips as set a plate of pancakes in front of Tony before he turned away, back to his cooking. "Did you finish the reports Fury gave you?"

Tony groaned. "Gods, they were so boring! All, 'criminals this' and 'Hydra that'—"

"Hydra?" Steve cut across him. "What about Hydra?" The word sent a shiver through Steve's body. Even after all these years, the thought of Hydra still got to him. Unwanted thoughts would fill his mind. Fighting against Red Skull. The war and the people who were slaughtered in its wake. Finding Bucky at the Hydra compound, chained to that table...

Steve stopped. No, he couldn't think about Bucky. Didn't want to. The memories of him were still too painful.

"Apparently Hydra's planning something or other. But aren't they always?" Tony said, shrugging a shoulder. "Anyway, they're doing something secret that Shield can't figure out. He wants us to go there and find out what's up."

"Do we have to?" Clint whined from beside Tony. "It's gonna be so boring!"

"Not as boring as those reports I had to read," Tony muttered, before frowning at Steve. "Hey, Steve buddy? You okay? You look like you're gonna be sick. Steve?"

_'Grab my hand!'_

"Steve!"

"What?!" Steve yelped loudly making Clint snicker.

"You were zoning out, bud. You alright?" Tony asked, brown eyes full of concern.

Steve shakily nodded trying to push down the memories and was about to reply when Thor and Loki came down, bickering loudly at one another as per usual.

"—with those knives!" Thor was saying.

Loki rolled his eyes. "If you didn't want to be stabbed then you shouldn't say stupid things. Though I understand how difficult that can be for you, Brother."

"Morning, Lolo," Tony said with a slight smirk.

Loki grumbled something about Thor being an imbecile as he pecked Tony on the lips, sitting beside him and stealing his pancake. Tony didn't even object as Loki bit into it, humming in satisfaction.

"Cake of Pan!" Thor stated joyously, seeming to forget about his argument with Loki as he grabbed a stack of pancakes on a plate and started pouring syrup all over them.

"We have a mission today," Tony stated and Thor grinned through his mouthful of pancake.

"I sall bes tem all width my mitey Molner!" He said to which Loki rolled his eyes.

"Shut your mouth and eat your food before you talk," Loki hissed.

Thor blinked at him as if he didn't see the problem with eating with a mouthful of food.

"Where's this battle, Anthony Dear?" Loki asked, running a slender finger up and down Tony's bare arm making the genius shiver.

"It's, uh...it's some Hydra compound thingy," Tony said, his brain short cuircuting like it did whenever Loki did something like this.

Loki smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing. Steve shook his head. Those two.

Bruce came downstairs now, talking happily with Natasha.

"We're going on a mission!" Tony yelled at them.

"Must you?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Tony said, popping the 'p'. "I wanna see Loki kill some bad guys. It always gets me going."

"Ew," Clint said, wrinkling up his nose in disgust.

"Cute," Bruce mumbled quietly, looking at Clint's wrinkled nose thinking it looked like a bunnies.

Clint heard though and blushed, quickly looking away.

Tony made fake gagging noises. "Come on, Lokes. This atmosphere is getting too gushy and shit. Let's go get ready. Meet you all in ten."

They all watched them leave and when out of sight, Clint spoke. "They're gonna go fuck, aren't they?"

Natasha shook her head as Steve said "language" while blushing madly.

Thor was looking sadly at the pancakes he hadn't yet finished eating. "But, Cake of Pan..."

"You can bring it with you, Thor," Steve assured him to which Thor brightened and raced off to get ready.

Natasha sighed as she also went to get ready, muttering "boys" under her breath.

Clint and Bruce glanced at one another before blushing and hastily raced off in opposite directions to get ready.

Steve turned off the stove, hanging up the apron that was bright pink with 'kiss the cook' written in red cursive writing as a joke from Tony, on the hook in the wall.

He headed off to get ready himself, a bad feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Cold. He was so cold. He felt like his lungs were frozen.

He was laying on something just as cold as his skin. He opened his eyes and found himself laying on his stomach, the side of his face against the cement ground.

He wheezed, trying to draw in air feeling as if he were suffocating.

There were people around him, talking in loud tones but he couldn't focus on anything they were saying. He was too busy struggling for air.

Finally, after much gasping, he spoke in a croaked voice.

"S-Steve."

The voices around him ceased before he heard footsteps and his head was yanked up by a hand tangled in his hair and looked up at a man he didn't know. He was old but rather short with graying blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"He's himself," the man said looking pissed.

Another man stepped into view that Bucky still didn't recognize. He was younger than the other man, perhaps Steve's age. He had cruel brown eyes and a shock of black hair. He knelt down in front of Bucky, studying him carefully.

"We can fix that. The chair still operates fine for so many years of being unused. He'll be compliant as soon as we work him to it," the man stated and Bucky shivered, remembering the chair he'd been tortured with.

"No need. I have the book. We can use that," the blonde said, letting Bucky's hair go so his head dropped back to the ground.

Bucky groaned. His head was killing him and his limbs felt frozen. His brain was too slow to process everything that was going on around him. Why was he here? What book? What...

Bucky's eyes caught his surroundings and he froze as everything came rushing back.

Hydra.

"N-no," he breathed, trying to push himself up, wanting to run, to find Steve.

"Rumlow, read this out for me," the blonde said. "You speak Russian, don't you?"

Bucky looked up to see the blonde hand a small red book to the other man - Rumlow - who took it, smirking, a dark look in his eyes. "Of course, Mr Peirce."

He turned to look at Bucky, the book held in his hand, his eyes holding a cruel light as he began to speak and even Bucky instantly understood it despite it being in Russian.

"Тоска, ржавая, печь, рассвет, семнадцать, доброкачественная, девять, возвращение домой, один, товарный вагон."

_'Longing, rusted, furnace, daybreak, seventeen, benign, nine, homecoming, one, freight car.'_

Throughout the whole thing, a piercing pain had gone through his mind until his head throbbed. He'd yelled out, but nothing made the pain go away until the last word when it suddenly vanished. He bowed his head, breathing hard before looking up with those dead eyes.

"Готовы соответствовать."

_'Ready to comply.'_


	5. Chapter 5

The quinjet didn't take long to arrive, landing a little ways from the targeted building. They were all geared up, Steve just strapping his shield to his back before he started giving out orders.

Each person was partnered with another to scout the Hydra base so if anything happened, the other could protect them until backup arrived.

Tony and Loki were paired together only because Tony would throw a tantrum like a five year old if he wasn't and Loki would threaten to set something on fire. They could all do without the drama for just one mission.

Clint and Natasha were also paired up because when they worked together they were an unstoppable team. The two would protect the other with their life and like Tony and Loki, they would argue about being paired with anyone else.

Thor worked solo because he didn't think he needed a mortals help if he had Mjolnir which earned an eye roll from Loki but thankfully didn't comment.

Bruce was staying back on the Quinjet to wait for a code green which everyone hoped they wouldn't need including Bruce. Bruce had said if anyone got hurt then to bring them to him to treat.

Which meant Steve would be striking out on his own which wasn't unusual. He didn't mind it. Steve liked working alone ever since...ever since _he_ died. Steve didn't want to work with anyone else but him but that now, was impossible.

"Alright, you remember the plan?" Steve asked them all. Because with these idiot's, he sometimes needed to check.

Clint raised his hand like he was in school. "Kick ass?" He answered, his breath fogging up in the cold air.

Steve felt like banging his head on the tree next to him.

Tony snorted. "There's more to it then that," he said before pumping Loki's shoulder. "It's protecting you buddy too."

Okay, that was a bit better.

Loki smirked, his hand slipping into Tony's. "No reason to not make the enemy suffer too, while we're at it.

Tony grinned cheekily. "You get off on killing people, I swear."

Loki's smirk widened. "I didn't hear you complaining last mission when I bent you over and-

"Okay! That's enough!" Bruce said over them both covering his ears.

Steve sighed. His teammates were a bunch of children. "Alright, let's just get going. When we're finished you can all have hot coco."

That got them going.

They split up, all going different directions to catch the Hydra Agent's by surprise. They hoped to draw the Hydra Agent's out of the base and attack them from all over the forest to spread them out. Then Steve could sneak into the base, take whatever project they were making and destroy it.

It didn't exactly work like that.

Steve went through the forest on his own, the snow crunched under his fast footsteps as walking in the direction of the Hydra base. The silence pressed on his ears making him feel on edge, constantly looking around at the shadows the trees around him cast.

He had a feeling of being watched but he couldn't see anyone no matter how much he squinted around him into the shadows. He shook it off, telling himself he was being as paranoid as Fury and kept walking. But that didn't make his feeling of unease vanish.

He continued through the forest when a noise made him freeze. A stick breaking in half. A ruffle of leaves. Was it an animal?

Then he heard a soft curse. That meant whoever it was had to be human unless animals learned how to talk. The other thing it meant?

He was being followed.

Steve whipped around, staring into the shadows of the forest, light blue eyes narrowed. He knew someone was there, out of his sight. He took a careful step forward, clutching his shield tighter.

"Who's there?" He shouted into the darkness. He couldn't see a thing. "Show yourself! Or are you a coward?"

There was a pause where Steve wondered if they had run off.

Then feet crunched in the snow covered grass and a figure walked into the clearing. Or more, they stumbled, their legs giving out as they fell to their knees a little ways in front of Steve, panting hard.

Steve was wary as he slowly approached the fallen man. Despite the long dark hair, he could tell it was a male by the guy's build. He wore ragged clothes, torn and ripped but he saw the symbol on the man's shoulder sleeve.

Hydra.

Steve raised his shield, even more cautious then before but he couldn't help but feel like...like something about this person was important. Like a pull. He approached even more warily.

The man's hands were shaking and Steve's eyes widened slightly when he saw one of them was made out of _metal_. In fact, the guy's whole _arm_ seemed to be made of it as he could see the silver shine of it through the man's torn clothes.

Steve crouched down, shield in front of him. "Who are you? Why were you following me?"

The guy's fingers twitched and curled into fists that continued to shake. "I...I need your help."

Steve narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Yeah? What did you do to piss off Hydra?"

At least, Steve assumed that was the problem by the state of the guy. Clearly the man had done something otherwise he wouldn't be here now begging for the enemies help.

There was a pause then a small chuckle. "You still sound like you."

Steve frowned. "What-"

They looked up.

Steve breath caught in his throat. It couldn't be true. That wasn't possible. There was no way that he could be alive. He had died. Steve had _seen_ him die...

_'Grab my hand!'_

Steve's breathing sped up.

_'No!'_

His scream echoed in Steve's head.

Steve stared uncomprehendingly at the same dark brown colored long hair that now reached his shoulders. That same face Steve had drawn a million times over. And those dark blue eyes Steve had fallen in love with that were looking at him now, hope and fear mixed into them.

Steve swallowed repeatedly, working up his words, to say something, _anything_. The words stuck in his throat, making him choke for air.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, one word made its way out of his lips.

"Bucky?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒Oh, poor Stevey. If only you knew✒


End file.
